My Moon, Sun and Rising Star
by Lizzie-the-Werewolf
Summary: Life is all about choices. James Potter has a stellar life apart from his maturity level. But when Lily Evans transfers to Hogwarts, he will begin a journey with her and learn how its the choices, that truly makes life worth experiencing. Marauders Era
1. One: The Preface

1

This story is not like most stories. There is no 'happily ever after'. If you're looking for the story that has the perfect ending, I suggest you stop reading. It will not start with 'Once Upon A Time' nor will it be about the prince that says his princess from terror. There is no danzel in distress.

But there is evil. Horrible evil. And how love might not have saved everyone. But it showed how everyone must face choices, and sometimes, it's the hardest ones that really show true meaning. Life is a precious thing, and when someone gives it up for someone else, that shows bravery.

We start our story focusing on a fifteen-year-old boy named James Potter in his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Magic. Yes - Magic is possible. Now lets begin our tale as we watch the boy continue his life. It all started one Saturday Afternoon beside the Black Lake…

~*~*~*~

James Potter sat leaning against a tree facing the Black Lake. His messy jet-black hair let the wind catch it as it flew through the wind only creating his hair messier. His almond eyes were deep inside a book called 'Spectacular Moves in Quidditch by Greg Mason'. James' round glasses were pushed up onto his nose carefully as in fear of them falling. He turned the page and looked up to see his best friend Sirius Black, kiss his girlfriend Janice Belmin.

Sirius had thick locks of black hair. His body was built so nicely that every girl at school, swooned over him. He had a smile that made every girls heart. He was a professional heart breaker, it was like his profession at school. Date them and dump them, thats what Sirius would always say when James had girlfriend problems. James smiled to himself as he thought of how many girls Sirius had gone out with in the past month.

'There was Emma, Courtney, Delilah, and now Janice' James thought laughing at how silly his friend was. Well. He couldn't say that he didn't date many girls at once. He himself went through many girls.

He had gone out with three girls that month. He currently was dating a girl named Christina Septa. She had long black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was five foot six and incredibly dumb. Granted. She was beautiful and every boy wanted to date her. But she could be annoying.

She would call James - Jamie. She would have Remus do her homework. Christina cheated on James' test and yet when she is asked a question - she wakes up from a long nap.

~*~*~*~

James was sitting; leaning against the tree laughing as Sirius left Janice - who looked devastated. Sirius came over and sat next to James. Then the two of them slapped hands.

"Hey Prongs." Sirius said.

"Hey Padfoot. Break another heart?" James asked watching Janice run away crying.

"Yeah but I bruise them - not break them." Sirius said relaxing.

"Oh right - I forgot." James laughed.

"I think I might have a go at Darlene Mason." Sirius said eyeing a girl with brown curly hair.

"Do you ever stop?" James asked.

"Can't imagine it. Talk to you later Prongs." Sirius said and quickly got up running after Darlene who was walking away.

James closed his book and got up and headed toward the Gryffindor Common Room. He walked for a few moments before he noticed a Slytherin with greasy black hair.

"Oh hello Snivellus. How are you today?" James asked.

"You mean AFTER you made all my books attack me, my robes turn into flames and turned my face green? I'm doing fine." Severus said angrily.

"That's good. It been five hours since your face was green - Im going to try purple." James smiled and waved his wand in difficult motions.

Severus Snape's face began to change color as his pale face turned into a violet. James laughed, as Severus looked into a pile of water, seeing his face a violet color.

"JAMES POTTER!" a voice screamed and echoed throughout the hall.

Professor Minerva McGonagall made her way up to Severus and James, a look of disgust on her face. She put her hand out as James handed over his wand. She looked at Severus and then James. She scowled.

"James Potter. I can not believe that this is the fourth time today you have been found bullying another student. You already have a month of detentions yet you continue to harm one student individually." McGonagall lectured.

"Professor. Snivellus is a -" James began trying to defend himself.

"I don't want to hear it. Mr. Snape - you will head towards the Hospital Wing. And you - Mr. Potter, will follow me." McGonagall said walking off, turning around once to make sure James was following her.

James followed McGonagall quickly and silently as he walked up many staircases. She led him to a gargoyle door when she spoke the password. His heart sank - he was going to the Head Master. Could things get worse?

"Chocolate Frog" McGonagall spoke clearly as the gargoyle.

James walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office awaiting the worst. He walked in cautiously. He jumped when he saw Dumbledore at the top of a set of stairs.

"Mr. Potter. Your behavior this past twenty-four hours is only disappointing to hear because Gryffindor was my house and you have showed it disgrace. I would give you another week of detention but you need to learn responsibility. Also you must learn to control your emotions. But it is your level of maturity that needs to be helped. Which is why -" Dumbledore began but stopped to look James in the eye. James quivered a little, in fear of receiving the worst punishment yet.

"I have something better for you to do. You are to meet me here at seven o'clock tonight. We are going to embark on a little adventure. We will discuss your punishment later on." Dumbledore said clearly with a twinkle in his eye.


	2. Two: Off His Rocker & First Meetings

2

"Dumbledore didn't give you detention?" whispered a boy with sandy brown hair. His blue eyes emerging themselves from a book.

"Nope. He said to meet him at seven to "embark on an adventure." He wants me to learn responsibility." James whispered back to the boy.

"He's officially off his rocker. You - responsible?" the boy replied.

"Come on Moony, I can be responsible when I want to. I hand in my homework on time, I end a relationship when it needs to be over." James said to his friend.

"Remind me why we use those nicknames again James, I mean Moony? I like Remus." Remus said.

"You know why we have our nickname and again - Im Prongs. We made these after we agreed to help you with your furry little problem." James whispered back to Remus.

"Right. My - furry - little - problem. Well Prongs. Dumbledore is legendary - If he wants to teach you responsibility, he'll do it in a way that you are enjoying the job." Remus replied shutting his book.

"Yeah right. Its not like Dumbledore is going to introduce me to a hot foreign girl whos coming to Hogwarts and I have to help her, even if its romantically." James said laughing as he watched Remus pack his school bags.

"You never know with that man. Look its almost time for dinner. We have time to check the map for Dumbledore and see if he's doing anything interesting for your voyage." Remus said standing up and leaving the library with James.

"Yeah and w haven't seen Wormtail all day. Plus, I want to know if Sirius got Darlene." James said.

"He left Janice?" Remus asked.

"Yeah this morning and went after Darlene." James replied as they made their way up to the Gryffindor Boys Dormitory.

They entered the boy's dormitory to see Sirius lying face down on his bed as Peter was writing what looked like a letter to his mum.

"Oi! Sleepy, Mummas boy! Who has the map?" James asked looking through his trunk.

"Does it matter?" Peter asker.

"I want to see what Dumbledore is doing." James replied.

"Oh. Spying on the head master - nice. I believe I had it to see if anyone was in the halls when I was leaving Janice in … well. It doesn't matter. Here you go." Sirius said handing James the map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." James said clearly taping the map with Remus' wand.

"What happened to your wand?" Peter asked.

"McGonagall handed it over to Dumbledore." James muttered searching the map.

"Woah." Sirius said astonished.

"Yea. And Dumbledore has me going on an adventure with him tonight. So, I want to know if he's doing anything to prepare." James replied.

"There he is!" Remus said pointing to the dot labeled 'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore'

His dot was close to the boy's dots. He actually was in Gryffindor Tower but in the fifth year's girl's dormitory.

"BLIMEY! Dumbledore's in the Girls Dormitory. You think after how old he is, he would stop hitting on girls, but hey, can't blame him, the girls are hott. I always believed Gryffindor deserved the hottest and sexiest girls." Sirius said laughing.

"I doubt that's what he is doing in there." Remus replied.

"But look. Janice, Catalina, and Stephanie are in the dormitory too - its like they're having a meeting." James added.

Meanwhile in the Girls Dormitory…

"But why do we have to get a new roommate. What about Krissy?" Catalina asked.

"Kristina has been removed from the school after the murder of her parents to live with her grandmother. Anyway, We have a transfer and I will be having her sorted tonight, but I have a feeling she is Gryffindor material." Dumbledore replied.

"And what if you're wrong?" Janice asked with her arms folded against her chest.

"I'm an old man who indeed makes mistakes. Im having all the girls be prepared if the girl is sorted into their house. I expect a clear bed and area for our new student. She will be arriving late at night and will have an escort so I please ask if you tell the other girls that I will be lifting the enchament on the stairs for one night." Dumbledore said.

"Yes professor." Whispered Stephanie.

And then Dumbledore went down the stairs and left the common room. Dinner that night was full of whispers as the girls passed down the information to all the girls that the stairs would be free of their enchantment for the night. James hardly ate as he tried to put together the pieces about his voyage tonight with the head master. Sirius had been stuffing his face and was no help as James tried putting the pieces together.

"Just relax James. And eat. You'll probably need your energy, who knows what you're going to be doing." Remus reassured James.

James forced down some food and then returned to the boy's dorm. He grabbed his cloak and headed down to Dumbledore's office. Surprisingly, James didn't need to say the password as Dumbledore was standing outside the gargoyle.

"Good evening Mr. Potter. Your wand." Dumbledore said handing over James' wand.

"Thank you sir." James said quietly as he out his wand away.

"Tonight. We will be traveling to a country called the United States of America in North America. We will be transporting to the state of New York, where we will attend a Broadway production of 'Wicked' and then gather one of the stars after the show and take her back here. She would have arrived earlier but she was determined to put on one final show. Her family has moved to England today and we are here transportation to school. Now, Walk with me" Dumbledore said beginning to walk towards the Entrance Doors.

"Sir, does she know she is a witch?" James asked interested

"Oh yes. She has been attending the American Magic Academy or the 'AMA' in public, since she was seven. They believe in starting their education earlier, so she will indeed be a little more advanced than some students. But Hogwarts needs a challenge." Dumbledore replied opening the doors.

"Professor, I don't see where I fit in this." James said confused.

"As I told you. You need to learn responsibility. This school is full of surprises and is very large. This girl will need someone to help her find her way around the school. Someone to tell her about the Professors. Explain some of out subjects. Our rules, policies. That is where you come in." Dumbledore said opening the gates to the unknown.

"So. I have to help her out. Help her adjust?" James asked.

"Yes. There maybe times she will be in desperate need of help and you will need to leave something important to help her. She will be your responsibility. At least, until she has made some friends and learned the basic of Hogwarts. Now, Mr. Potter, please take my arm and hold on tight." Dumbledore said.

James took Dumbledore's arm and felt like he was being sucked into a tight tube. He felt his feet leave the ground and then as quickly as his feet had left the ground he was on the ground again. He looked up to see he and Dumbledore was in an alleyway.

Dumbledore raised his wand and pointed it at himself. He whispered a spell and his clothes changed into muggle attire. He pointed his wand at James and did the same thing. James was now in dress pants and a nice white shirt. His cloak had turned into a jacket and his wand was safely inside the jacket pocket.

"I think we might scare a few people by our appearance if we walked into a theater as two wizards." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yeah." James replied managing to give a smile laugh.

"Now. We are late. The play starts in thirty minutes. We will have to hurry or as Muggles say - walk quickly and pace ourselves." Dumbledore replied.

James and Dumbledore walked out of the alley and quickly walked up seven blocks to a large building. James stared at the doors. They were circles and moved in circles. Dumbledore chuckled and pushed himself into the circle door and into the building.

James followed Dumbledore but spun around five times before Dumbledore stopped the revolving door and pulled James out. They made their way down to the theater and into a section.

A woman escorted them down to their seats, which were close to the stage. They made themselves comfortable as Dumbledore flicked through the Playbill and found the girl's name. He chuckled at her picture and looked over at James and let his eyes twinkle.

The lights went out as the production began. James, who could not usually pay attention, found the play very interesting. A witch who doesn't know shes a witch with green skin becomes friend with the popular dumb blonde.

It was in the middle of the song 'Dancing Through Life' that Dumbledore had gained James' attention.

"James. Do you see the girl with he red hair and green eyes in the center of the stage, dancing at the moment?" Dumbledore asked.

James scanned the stage for the girl and then saw here. No doubt she was fifteen. She had flaming red hair that was tied back in a high ponytail. She was wearing her school uniform costume and In James' opinion after watching her - it suited her very nicely. She was tall and was nicely developed for fifteen. She was smiling as danced around the stage, without a care that everyone was watching her.

James had come to one conclusion though - The girl was HOTT! If he weren't sitting next to the head master of his school he probably would have begun drooling. He looked back at Dumbledore who was chuckling as she began to dance some very complicated.

"I see her." James said trying to sound polite.

"She's your assignment. Her name is Lily Evans. And by the look of it, she will be an excellent dueler at Hogwarts. I feel bad for the person she is fighting. Don't you agree?" Dumbledore asked.

"Um - yea. So I have to take care of her?" James asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. I know, she is a beautiful young woman. I had to give you a task I know you will understand and care about. And based by your first facial expression of her - I think we can safely assume, I have made my point" Dumbledore replied.

Throughout the rest of the play James watched Lily. The play seemed to be more beautiful just by having her on the stage and he was going to have to take care of her! His opportunities to win her over were unimaginable. All he had to do was dump Christina at breakfast tomorrow because she was in Hufflepuff. Then he had all his time for Lily. The play finished as the green witch turned evil as everything she cared about was taken away from her.

Dumbledore and James applauded but James gave more effort when he saw Lily. They rose from their seats and James followed Dumbledore to the stage door.

"No one except the cast is allowed back there." Said a guard.

"Yes. But we are here to take a member of the cast home." Dumbledore said.

"I'll get him or her." Said the guard.

"I really insist on meeting Miss Lily Evans backstage." Dumbledore said loudly.

Lily Evans had heard her name and stopped packing to make her way to the guard. She came next to the guard and looked at Dumbledore and then James. She smiled at James and turned to face the guard.

"Thank you Sebastian. But this man is a friend of my moms. Please let him through." Lily said.

"And what about the boy with him?" Sebastian asked.

"I am a principal of a school. I have brought one of my students along with me." Dumbledore replied.

"Very well." Sebastian said and let James and Dumbledore through.

Lily led them back to her packing as she turned to face them and shake their hands.

"It's lovely to finally meet you professor. My mother said you are brilliant and one of the most legendary back in England. I'm honored to be attending your school." Lily said shaking Dumbledore's hand.

"Ah. Your mother is very kind. Your performance on the stage was amazing. Hogwarts is honored to have someone with such talent as you to be transferring. This is Mr. James Potter; he will be your escort. Any questions, problems, anything you can come to him." Dumbledore said introducing James.

"Hello James. I'll try no to bother you too much. You seem like you are very interested I your education." Lily replied shaking his hand.

"Yeah. Interested in my education. -" James began but then leaned forward and began to whisper in her ear as Dumbledore turned around to pack the rest of Lily's things.

"Seriously. We need to talk after Dumbledore dismisses me." James whispered.

Lily giggled as James let go of her hand and backed away.

"Miss Evans. Are you ready to go?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh yes. One moment." Lily said and hurried off to give her friend one last hug.

"Im ready professor." Lily said and showed them the back exit so they could escape the traffic of people leaving the theater.

Dumbledore led them back to the alley before he took out his wand and changed his muggle attire back to his cloak and changed James' clothes back to his uniform.

"Now Miss Evans, Mr. potter. Please take one arm each. Here we go." Dumbledore said and James felt himself being tugged into the tight tube again. He opened his eyes to see Hogwarts Castle in view.

"Miss Evans. This is Hogwarts Castle that you see. Now, I think we ought to have you sorted right now. There are four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. James is in Gryffindor and I believe you have qualities for Gryffindor. Your house is like your family, that is where you hang out and sleep. Now, One moment, _Accio Sorting Hat!_" Dumbledore said and watched as the Sorting hat came into his hands.

"Place this on your head." Dumbledore instructed and Lily immediately put the hat on her head. Lily felt a voice speaking to her in her head after a few moments.

'Ah. I see a large amount of bravery in here. A very powerful brain and a heart. Delicate but big. You have many wonderful qualities within you. But where to put you? Neither Slytherin - nor Hufflepuff. You'd do well in Ravenclaw but I see to much bravery. Better be -GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat had only shouted the last word out loud.

Dumbledore clapped happily as Lily removed the hat.

"Now Mr. Potter. You will lead Lily up to Gryffindor tower where she will find her robes there. I had the girl clear a bed. The enchantment on the stairs has been lifted so only tonight will you be able to go up to the Girls Dormitories. Miss Evans. If you will walk through the gates and begin up to the castle. I wish a word with Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said.

Lily headed off toward the castle as James faced his head master.

"This is your assignment," said Dumbledore.  
"That's not an assignment, thats heaven" replied James.

"Then I know that you will truly help her and be careful. You will act responsibly and help her. I know your status at this school. You need to be comforting. Now, no one is to know about her Broadway life. If someone finds out - the press will be all over her and she will not be able to concentrate on her studies here. DO I have your word?" Dumbledore asked James.

"Yes sir." James replied.

"Well. Then hurry off to find Miss Evans." Dumbledore said dismissing him.

James ran after Lily until he found her at the doors of the castle.

"Hey." James said.

"Hello." Lily said.

"Alright. Well. Welcome to gryffindor. If you have any questions ask me, James Potter. I will usually be seen walking around with three other guys most of the time. If you ever need to find me ask the closest Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw." James said smiling at her.

"Can't I just ask anyone to find out where you are?" Lily asked.

"No. The girls seem to know where I am better." James replied.

"So you have girls stalking you?" Lily asked amused.

"You could put it that way. Look. Let's get you up to the tower." James replied.

James reached down and took one of her bags. He noticed that Lily was watching him and he found it amusing. He took the heaviest suitcase and led her inside. Lily was carrying her second suitcase and followed close behind James.

He led her up to the portrait of the fat lady when he stopped.

"This is your entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. You give her the password. 'Marauders'" James said satisfied with himself.

"Wake me up at this late hour! Oh hello. I haven't met this girl before." The fat lady spoke.

"Im Lily Evans. Im a transfer." Lily replied.

"Well. Welcome to Gryffindor. James Potter - hurt this girl in anyway and I'll sick the Bloody Baron on you, I have my connections." The fat lady said threateningly.

"I won't hurt her miss. I said the password." James said in a low voice.

"Very well." The fat lady said and let them inside.

"What was she talking about 'hurting me'?" Lily asked glancing around the common room.

"Well. It's my record. I date a lot of girls. I haven't found the right one that could tame me - you could say. No yet but I'm sure I'll find her." James said trying to flirt with Lily.

"And are you sure you haven't met the right one?" Lily replied flirting.

"I might have. I met this really beautiful girl tonight who happens to be a lovely dancer." James replied.

Lily blushed as she noticed that she had been in England for fifteen minutes and she had someone hitting on her.

"So. My dorm is…?" Lily asked.

"Follow me. Lucky, The stairs won't let boys up to the girl's dorm. But the girls are always welcome in the boy's dorm. I can only come up for tonight. Up here." James said.

He lead her up many stairs until the reached a sign saying 'Fifth Years Dorm'. James led her inside to see Janice, Catalina and Stephanie fast asleep. He pointed to the empty bed and watched Lily walk over and put her stuff down.

"Well. Thank you James. I will see you downstairs tomorrow at 7:30." Lily replied and James left the room.

~*~*~*~

The next day James was showing Lily the way to Potions. Remus, Sirius and Peter were following behind as James told Lily all about the classes. Then they passed a Slytherin boy. Lily stopped walking. So did the boy. James turned around and almost screamed.

"Lily!?" the boy exclaimed.

"I can't believe it!" Lily exclaimed.

Lily ran up to the boy and gave him a big hug, which the boy had returned.

"I never thought I would see you again." The boy said softly stroking Lily's hair.

James walked up to them and tried not to scream. But alas, that is quite impossible.

"What is bloody going on here!?!?!?" he said louder than expected.


	3. Three: Snape & Potions

3

Lily pulled away from the hug to face James who looked outraged.

"James. Why didn't you tell me Severus Snape attended this school?" Lily asked.

"Um. He's a Slytherin. And I didn't think you knew him. But seriously, we are going to be late for potions." James said determined to get lily away from Snivellus.

"Why would he be a Slytherin?" Lily asked laughing.

"Im sorry to say this but, Lily, he is a git." James said serious.

"No he isn't. He's Severus Snape who lived in Spinners End, while my family and I stayed in England. We rented a cottage for a week. Severus was the one to tell me that I could do magic. He's one of my oldest best friends." Lily replied smiling at Snape.

"Lily, Lily, Lily. So young, hot and naïve. Severus is no friend you want." Sirius said walking up to Lily and casually leaned against the wall.

"And why's that? He was my first boyfriend." Lily replied happily but still confused.

Snape's face immediately began to turn red out of embarrassment. James', Sirius', Remus' and Peter's jaws dropped. James closed his jaw and stuttered.

"You - You and Snape - you guys- you - and I - and you - WE WERE FLIRTING!" James exclaimed confused.

"Yes. We were. Now. You can go with your friends. You told me the Slytherins had potions with us. I'd like to catch up with Severus." Lily relied holding onto Snape's arm.

"Oh no you're not. I'm your responsibility and Dumbledore would skin me alive if you became bad." James said taking Lily away.

"Responsibility? You are my escort, as you very well know. And I'm supposed to be making friends. Severs is an old friend. I don't need you to be my bodyguard. I am very capable to take care of my own." Lily said angrily.

"Prongs. What is she talking about 'escort'?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing." James said quickly.

"'Prongs'?" Lily asked interested raising an eyebrow.

"Nickname." James added.

"What I want to know, is how Snape told you, you were a witch when you were so young. Apparently, the AMA starts at seven. Snape didn't even have powers yet." Remus said making himself known.

"Well. Snape's mother is a witch. He would know when you're summoning flowers out of the ground while you're on a swing that you could do magic. Anymore questions?" Lily asked annoyed.

"Yes. Why did you flirt with me when you went out with some like Snivellus?" James asked.

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT! HE'S NICER THAN YOU'LL EVER KNOW!" Lily began to scream. She then took Snape's arm. "Let's go Severus"

James screamed and threw his arms up in the air as his friends jumped away.

"She dated Snivellus!" James said outraged.

"Poor girl. Kissing that guy has got to taste terrible." Sirius chuckled and wore a face of disgust.

"I'm still wondering why she called you her escort." Remus said.

"That's between me and Lily and Dumbledore. Now come on. If we start walking now, we can watch Lily and that git." James replied walking off.

Remus, Sirius and Peter stayed behind watching their friend storm off.

"I reckon he likes her." Peter squeaked.

"Who wouldn't like her? I like her. Nice figure, chest, height and she has a nice voice." Sirius said.

"That girl is going to become more popular than James. She seems nice, but dang, she has anger issues." Remus replied.

The three friends ran after James, who was watching Lily and Snape. He had walked into three Ravenclaw's and two Hufflepuff's. Lily laughed and punched Snape's arm. She looked away and James smirked as Snape shook his arm in pain seeming surprised at how strong Lily was.

They reached the potions dungeon and Snape escorted Lily to a table with his friends. Two Slytherins scowled at him but he whispered something in their ears that made them become friendlier.

James, Remus, Sirius and Peter sat a table near Lily. James frowned and turned towards his friends.

"What is she playing at? Sitting with Bellatrix Black and Narcissa Black. They would never be friends with her! Padfoot, aren't they evil?" James asked frowning.

"My seventh Christmas, don't remind me" Sirius said shivering in remembrance of such a time.

"I can't believe Lily is sitting with them!" James said out loud.

Everyone in the room turned their heads to look at James. Lily scowled and gave James a rude finger gesture as Snape stuck his tongue out at him. Lily laughed as Snape did an imitation of James.

"That's enough chatter in here. Now, we have a transfer apparently. Miss Lily Evans. Where is she?" asked a man that looked like a professor.

"Here sir" Lily said raising her hand.

"Welcome to Potions. I'm Professor Slughorn - the potions master. Have you studied potions in your last school?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"Yes. I have since I was seven." Lily replied.

"Ah. Good. So hopefully, you won't have a problem keeping up. Ah. Sitting with one of my prized pupils, Severus Snape. Any trouble at all, you just ask him." Professor Slughorn said.

"I was told that if I needed help, to ask James Potter." Lily said quickly, trying not to sound rude.

"Who told you that?" asked the professor.

"The headmaster." Lily replied.

"Well. I think he meant for getting around. I know this is nothing like what you're used to. Just ask Mr. Snape if you have any questions in Potions, my dear." Professor Slughorn said and then turned to face the class.

"Ordinary. Wizarding. Level. Examinations. OWLs! I remind you all that I will not accept any students who don't score over Acceptable. Today, I ask all of you to create the Draught of Living Death. The one who makes it the best wins my lucky potion." Professor Slughorn announced.

Lily blinked and watched as everyone pulled out his or her books and ingredients. She immediately pulled out her bag and removed a tiny cauldron. Many people snickered at the size, but Lily ignored them. She took out her wand and taped the cauldron with her wand and watched as it grew back to full size.

Snape's jaw dropped, as did many others. Lily smirked and pulled out her book on potions and opened it. She read the ingredients and put her hand in her cauldron before she pulled out the required ingredients and tools one by one.

She then set of to work. Everyone had already begun working on their separate potions. An hour later, Lily took a vial from Slughorn's desk and labeled it. She poured the contents of her potion into the vial and closed it with a cork.

"Evanesco." Lily whispered as the rest of her potion disappeared from her cauldron.

"Scourgify" Lily then said as her cauldron cleaned itself by filling itself with pink bubbles.

She then taped her cauldron as it shrunk again and put her book and cauldron back into her bag. She looked over at James, who was staring at her. Lily blushed and said a quick spell that made James sit up right.

He glanced at Lily, who winked and smiled and pointed to her potion. James gasped and then turned back to his potion. Another half an hour later, Snape finished his potion. And after the two hours they were given, Professor Slughorn stood up.

"Times up. Those who have finished, please bring your potions forward. Those who have not will write me an essay on the proper use of the Draught of Living Death. To be handed in Monday. Now, let's see." Slughorn said.

Lily, Snape, James, Sirius, Remus, Bellatrix, Narcissa and three other Gryffindor and two other Slytherins had finished their potion.

Slughorn set up many cauldrons and poured each potion into a different one. He walked around the room and sniffed, stirred and gazed at each potion. Fifteen minutes later, Slughorn stopped.

"Ah. A close call. But we do indeed have a winner! Miss Evans. Your early education must have helped you. This is amazing. Please stay after class, I'd like a word." Slughorn said.

He dismissed the class but Lily remained in her seat. Professor Slughorn walked up to her and handed her a vial of golden liquid.

"Here you go. This is Felix Felicis. It's a lucky potion. It's not to be used for exams, competitions, anything that would be considered cheating. Now. Professor Dumbledore has told us of your last career to say." Slughorn said winking.

"Oh." Lily said simply.

"No. Im just excited to have someone like you in my class and you are an amazing potion maker. But, I know the transformation to not being on the stage as got to be difficult, but if you ever want to start up again, just ask me. I have excellent connections around London." Slughorn replied.

"Professor Dumbledore expects me to put all my effort into school. And if the press found me, odd questions, like why I moved to a different county, where I go to school, why the sudden departure. Stuff like that?" Lily said.

"Ah. Well. Remember, we can do magic and what's like without a little risk?" Slughorn asked.

"I don't know but thank you." Lily said politely.

"Look. You arrived at a great time. I'm having a little Christmas party for rising stars of mine. You can bring someone if you want. It's on Christmas Eve at five o'clock. But I have parties before that. I have one this Saturday night. My office. Just for my little club. We call it the 'Slug Club'. You should come." Slughorn said.

"I will. Thank you for all the invitations. But I must go. I'll be late for Transfiguration." Lily said and ran out.

Lily ran out of the dungeon and up the stairs to find James waiting outside.

"Come on. McGonagall will skin me alive." James said quickly motioning Lily to run with him.

James and Lily ran off as a figure appeared from behind the classroom door. The figure was wearing an evil smirk as that person had heard every little word. Someone knew Lily's secret. And they were not planning on keeping it a secret for much longer.

**A/N: I know this is still moving pretty slow but it does speed up – promise. This will have 25 chapters with an epilogue and then a sequel which I am currently about to begin writing. Please keep reviewing so I post faster!**

**Lizzie3**


	4. Four: New Escort Required

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, I am just a mere person writing fan fiction for your enjoyment.**

4

Lily sat in the common room hours later, completing her Transfiguration essay. James and Lily were late for class and McGonagall turned out to be in a bad mood. Lily was given a detention with James, who smirked; he apparently got detention all the time.

Lily glanced over at James. His essay was clearly out of his mind. She smirked and looked at Sirius who was working on his essay. She glanced over at Remus Lupin, who had his eyes in a book. Lastly, she looked for Peter Pettigrew and saw him talking to a sixth year.

Lily was having a hard time making friends. She really only knew James and James had introduced her to his friends. That was really it. She quickly learned that James and his gang, The Marauders, were the most popular group in school.

Lily would hang out with them all the time. She was given nasty looks by some of the girls from school as she could talk to James easily and hang out with the popular gang.

_'If only they knew why I was hanging out with them,'_ Lily though silently. _'If only everyone knew why I was here in the first place. Stupid step-dad,'_ Lily thought angrily as she stabbed her parchment with her quill.

The only reason Lily, Petunia (her older sister by five years) and her mother had moved to England was because her mom's boyfriend proposed and he said they had to move back with him to England. Lily didn't like him at all! She had to leave all her friends at the AMA, lost her Broadway life, and her old life.

She sighed as an owl flew up to a window. It tapped its beak on the window. Lily ignored it for several moments, but the tapping grew annoying. She stood up and walked to the window. She opened the window and watched as the owl landed on her shoulder.

She took the letters from its leg and let the owl zoom off. She went back down to her spot. She glanced over at James again.

_Dear Lily,_

_I hope school is going good. We got a message from Dumbledore saying you have someone to help you around and that you are adjusting fine. What a relief! Jacob and I have just finished unpacking all our old stuff into his house. We set up your room a little. We put your posters on your bed; your clothes are either hanging up or in your dresser. Pictures are located on your new desk and other stuff under the bed. Petunia is pleased with college here; she even met a nice man, two years older than her, but who cares? His name is Vernon Dursley. I only met him once but Jacob knows his father very well. I enclosed a picture of the little couple. I know you and Petunia don't get along, but this is a fresh start. I hope you will visit for Christmas, that way we can actually have proper family time! I enclosed a picture of all of us and several pictures of your new room. We painted it pink, a nice pink; Petunia said it was your favorite color! Hurry and write back, we heard owls are how you guys communicate. Make some friends, meet some nice guys, and study hard. _

_Love, _

_Mummy, Petunia and Jacob._

Lily snorted in laughter by the end of this laughter. She HATED pink, naturally Petunia told her mum, and she loved the color. Well. Petunia had something coming. And Jacob, Jacob, Jacob…they were living in his house! How disgusting!

She glanced down at the pictures. Vernon Dursley looked like he swallowed a cow whole. And Petunia looked so happy; it took her twenty years to get a date. And this is who she's dating. What a joke! She looked at the family photo. She snorted. Naturally, Jacobs's hands were holding tightly onto her mom's hips. Lastly were the room pictures. They looked all right. But it needed some serious re-decorating.

But then she noticed a second letter, but it seemed more like a note.

_Stop all communication with The Marauders at once or be prepared for the press to find out where they're little Broadway star went. I know your secret and trust me; I have no problem spreading it._

_Your Worst Nightmare_

Lily began to panic. She was only at Hogwarts for three days and someone was blackmailing her. What was she to do? If she had any questions or problems she was to go to James, but she can't go to James. And Severus is in Slytherin, she doesn't know the password. And whom could she trust? This person could be anyone! Or it could be an entire group of people!

She sat there for five minutes before she got up and ran to her dorm. She got her map of Hogwarts and looked for the Head Masters office. She found it and ran down the stairs again.

Sirius who had watched Lily read the note, panic, run up the stairs and now run down the stairs, stood up and made his way to Lily.

"Ok. What can I do for you?" Sirius asked.

"I can't talk to you." Lily mumbled terrified her nightmare was watching her.

"And why is that?" Sirius asked with humor.

"Dumbledore. I need to see Dumbledore." Lily said quietly.

Sirius face became serious and pale.

"Why are you looking at me like that god damn it? I said I need to see Dumbledore immediately." Lily said furiously.

"And what happens if I don't show you the way?" Sirius asked mockingly.

"I have a map." Lily said shoving her map in Sirius' face.

"Lacara Inflamare. Now you don't" Sirius said as he flicked his wand at the map and it burst into flames.

"Look. If I keep talking to you and I don't see Dumbledore; I'll be leaving this school tomorrow with reporters following me all the way." Lily replied getting annoyed.

"Reporters?" Sirius asked.

"DAMN IT SIRIUS! TAKE ME TO DUMBLEDORE!" Lily shouted.

Everyone in the common room looked up to see Lily who had her wand out pointed at Sirius' chest. James ran over to lily. He put his arms between them.

"Lily. What's wrong?" James asked concerned.

"Someone knows." Lily replied very softly.

"Knows?" James asked.

"Knows my previous life." Lily added.

"Who?" James asked.

"I don't know but if I talk to you or your gang any longer, secrets out." Lily replied. "Now take me to Dumbledore. I guarantee one of you knows the password,"

"Actually we don't. Go to McGonagall," James replied putting his hands down.

"McGonagall? She hates me," Lily replied laughing.

"She's Head of Gryffindor. She'll take you to Dumbledore," James replied.

"Fine," Lily said and walked out of the common room.

"Knows what?" Sirius asked.

"Hopefully, you won't find out," James replied.

"She said something about reporters," Sirius added.

"She needs to learn to close her mouth," James murmured.

"What do you reckon Slughorn wanted with her?" Sirius asked.

"Probably her prize for potions. Have you heard about Slughorn's party, it's supposed to be really cool. Shame we don't know anybody who was invited," James replied.

Remus closed his book slowly over hearing some of the conversation thinking hard….

~*~*~*~

"Professor McGonagall," Lily asked knocking lightly on McGonagall's door.

"Miss Evans. What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked flustered that a student was knocking on her door.

"I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore," Lily said politely.

"Is there a good reason?" McGonagall asked.

"Um…I'm being blackmailed and I really need to speak to him," Lily replied.

"This way," she responded and walked her over to a large gargoyle.

"Pixy Sticks," McGonagall said to the gargoyle.

The gargoyle leapt to life and McGonagall pushed Lily onto one of the steps, which were revolving. She looked down to see McGonagall was leaving her. Terrified. Only simple words could describe her emotions. Terrified. Panic. Afraid. Worried. Freaked. Nervous. Anxious. Hopeful.

Lily was about to knock on the door of Dumbledore's office when he heard her say. "Miss Evans, come on in."

Lily walked inside and saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk. He looked worried and ushered her to sit down. She sat in one of the chairs in his office. She looked up at him.

"What's wrong Miss Evans?" he asked.

"I'm being blackmailed," She said.

"About what?" Dumbledore asked.

"My previous career. I was sent this," Lily said and handed him the note.

Dumbledore read it and examined it. He stood up and walked over to his desk and removed a muggle magnifying glass. He put it to his eye and removed a piece of long black hair.

"You are in luck Miss Evans," Dumbledore said.

"How?" Lily asked.

"Your black mailer lost a lock of hair in the letter. I can probably figure out who this belongs too. And hopefully, before this person acts," Dumbledore said seriously.

"What should I do know?" Lily asked nervously.

"Stay away from the Marauders. Become familiar with the girls in your dormitory. You need a new escort while I sort this out," Dumbledore replied.

"Thank you professor," Lily said gratefully.

"No problem. Off to bed," Dumbledore replied.

Lily ran back into the common room finding only James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were there.

"Lily," James said and hurried up to her.

"James, I have to stay away from you guys. Someone knows and they will tell them, and then I'll have to leave. I don't want another reason for Petunia to hate me," Lily replied stepping back.

"Petunia?" Sirius asked.

"My sister. She hates me. Because of well…What happened to me," Lily replied.

"Do you know anything on the person who black mailed you?" Remus asked.

"Well. Dumbledore found some hair. It was long and it looked black from where I was," Lily replied.

"If you don't mind, why did you even move here?" Peter asked.

"My step-dad. My mom was dating a guy when we lived in America. She married him secretly and next thing I know, Im packing my bags, saying good bye and heading off to England because my step-dad said we had to come live with him," Lily replied as if she was going to be sick.

"Wow. Jerk," James snorted.

"Oh and the letter my mum just sent me is a laugh. I'm going to bed," Lily said and headed off to the girl's dormitory.

Lily headed off to the girl's dormitory unaware she left her mums letter and picture behind. Remus and Peter headed up to the boy's dormitory but James had wandered over to the letter.

"Don't do it Prongs," Sirius said.

"Yea but she shouldn't leave private stuff lying around" James said. "I'll send it up to her," James replied.

They walked into the dormitory and James sent his owl with the letter off to the girl's dorm.

~*~*~*~

Lily walked into her dorm and saw Catalina, Janice and Stephanie lying on their beds talking silently.

"And she always hangs out with the Marauders. What is she playing at?" Catalina whispered.

Janice nudged her and she turned to see Lily walking into the dorm.

Catalina had long brown hair. Her eyes were brown. She was shorter than most girls but she had a nice figure. Janice had blonde short hair. It was shoulder length and was pure blonde. Her blue eyes reminded you of a baby blue bird. Lastly Stephanie had a darker skin color. Her brown hair was tied in a ponytail and her hair was curly. She had green eyes like Lily. But they didn't shine as much as Lily's did.

"Hi," Lily said smiling.

"Hi," Stephanie said quietly.

"I'm Lily. I never really got your names," Lily said.

"I'm Stephanie," Stephanie said.

"Catalina," Catalina said simply.

"Catalina's best friend, Janice," Janice said annoyed.

"Cool. Um. Has anyone else finished the essay for Transfiguration?" Lily asked.

"It's not due for a week," Catalina said.

"But we are bound to get more homework and then we have it all to do on the weekend and then you have no free time," Lily said reasonably.

"Did you finish your essay?" Janice asked imitating Lily.

"Oh look. Its James' owl," Lily said noticing the brown owl at the window.

"Why do you always hang with him anyway?" Catalina asked.

"He's my – um - escort," Lily said coughing on the word 'escort'

"Why do you need an escort?" Janice asked.

"I really can't tell anyone," Lily said opening the letter.

_Lily,_

_Don't leave anything private out. I didn't look but it could have been bad stuff in there._

_James_

"That's nice of him to send you your stuff back," Stephanie said.

"You do understand that James Potter is the hottest guy in this school. And you might not survive staying so close to him," Catalina said sweetly.

"Well. James is a good friend. I mean there still is Severus -" Lily began.

"Snivellus!!" Stephanie screamed.

"Why does everyone call him that?" Lily asked.

"James and Sirius call him that," Catalina replied.

"What are they your gods?" Lily asked confused.

"Um…yea" Janice replied.

"Wow," Lily said simply.

"Look. New girl. I don't think you get it. You are hanging out with the most popular guys in school and then the lamest guy ever to walk the earth. You are not going to be liked. Sure you may look good, but every girl wants a Marauder and they are treating you like old pals, no girl will like you, and then your friend with a slimy git, talk about the end of the food chain. All the teachers treat you differently. There's something about you we don't know. And we all will find out eventually. So don't try being nice, because no one cares," Catalina said in a sweet-evil tone.

She then got up and left the dorm with Janice behind her. Lily's jaw had dropped. She couldn't believe her. 'So goes for making fiend' Lily thought pathetically. Stephanie was still sitting on her bed.

"Im sorry about her," Stephanie said quietly.

"Thanks. She has anger issues I think," Lily replied chuckling.

"No. Jealous. You're new and she figures you'll end up dating one of the Marauders before the year-ends," Stephanie laughed.

"They are good looking. And James keeps trying to flirt with me," Lily blushed.

"Does he really?" Stephanie giggled.

"Well. When Dumbledore came to get me with him – oops," Lily said quickly.

"Dumbledore left the school to come get you?" Stephanie asked.

"Well. Yeah and he bought James with him," Lily said.

"Wow. You must be important," Stephanie laughed.

"Well. Yeah, I am. You seem trustworthy…can you keep a secret?" Lily asked cautiously.

"Yes." Stephanie replied at once.

"Ok. I used to live in America and the reason Dumbledore came to get me is because…I used to sing and dance on Broadway," Lily said.

Stephanie gasped but smiled.

"That's so cool!" Stephanie said.

"Well. Miss all my old friends because after every show, we would go hang out and be nuts. None of them knew I was a witch, but then mom made us move. So Dumbledore brought James, and told me he has to help me with everything. Answer any question, show me around. My escort," Lily replied.

"That makes sense why you hang out with them," Stephanie agreed.

"Yea. But someone is threatening to tell the press. And if they find out. Off goes my head, technically," Lily replied.

"Your secret is safe with me," Stephanie said.

"I'm glad I made one friend. I'm totally lost getting around. And Slughorn adores me. He invited me to some Christmas party and this thing called the 'Slug Club'," Lily said.

"That's awesome! Im in Slug Club too. My parents are well known potion makers where he lives," Stephanie said.

"Great. Then I won't be alone," Lily replied.

"So. Does this mean that I can hang with you and the Marauders?" Stephanie asked.

"Of course," Lily smiled.

"Want to see some pictures from the set and play I was in?" Lily asked.

"Yea! Me turn down something like that? No way!" Stephanie said putting on a shocked face and then smiling and laughing with Lily.

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed that little snippet. **


	5. Five: Secrets Shall Be Revealed

5

The next couple of days flew as Lily began to hang out with Stephanie. Lily loved everything about her. She had a great sense of style, but not like the people that plan their entire week of outfits. She just throws something together that morning. Her jewelry was simple and she would always brush her hair and put it into a ponytail.

The month of December feel upon them. Everything seemed to be the same. James was still dating Christina - who looked happier that lily was staying far away from him. Remus was still smart and trying to figure out Lily's secret. Sirius had left Darlene and was now dating Dianne. Catalina and Janice were still pains.

But it was last potions class when things began to change.

"Lily." Stephanie said sitting down and saving a seat for her.

"Alright, hold on." Lily said turning to face Severus.

"Sev. I'm gonna sit with Stephanie today. I'll talk to you later." Lily said and began to pack her stuff.

She had already put out her books and opened them. Lily peered over at Severus when she saw him writing something into his book.

"Levicorpus. For Enemies?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

"Comes in handy." Severus replied.

"You created this?" Lily asked.

"Yes." Severus said.

"And you use it?" Lily asked confused.

"Many people do. It's the only thing about me that's popular." Severus shrugged.

"Right. Do I know any of these enemies?" Lily asked smirking.

"Potter, Black, Lupin." Severus mumbled.

"I know they can be mean. But we have to see the good in everyone. Surprised you didn't mention Pettigrew. We'll talk soon." Lily said heading off.

"I didn't mention young Peter, because, he is more of a traitor than you know." Snape said to himself as Lily set herself up next to Stephanie.

After class, Slughorn stood up.

"Homework. A roll of parchment on the uses of Bezoars and Gobstones." Slughorn said.

Everyone began to groan as Lily helped Stephanie clean her cauldron.

"I'd groan too but I have a great tutor." Stephanie laughed.

"It's not like Im doing the essay for you. You are pretty smart in Potions." Lily replied laughing

Lily then felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around slowly.

" Hey Lily." James said.

"Hey. I told you. I can't be near you for now." Lily replied.

"Look. Dumbledore is working hard and I'll…" James began but stopped when Stephanie began to talk.

"Give it a break! Do you want her to leave?" Stephanie asked.

"She knows?" James asked Lily.

"She knows." Lily replied.

"I know." Stephanie said.

"Oh." James said simply.

"Prongs! Christina is outside waiting for you. She's asking if you're talking to Lily." Sirius said running up to them.

"What did you say?" Lily asked.

"Yes." Sirius replied.

"Then what?" Stephanie asked.

"You are?" Sirius asked.

"Stephanie. What did she do then?" Stephanie asked.

"You are pretty hot." Sirius said winking.

"Shut up!" Lily replied angry.

"She walked off muttering 'clear warning'" Sirius said.

"NO!" Stephanie, Lily and James screamed.

"Find her!" James said holding his friend's shoulders.

"She'll be going to the Owlery. Stop her!" Lily panicked.

"I will if this lady gives me a kiss." Sirius said pointing at Stephanie.

Stephanie walked closer to Sirius. She lightly kissed two fingers and then lightly tapped them on his lips. Sirius, had never, EVER, had someone do something like that.

"Sexy." Sirius murmured.

"GO!" Stephanie screamed.

Sirius ran off and Lily looked at James.

"If she…" Lily said.

"I'll break up with her." James said quickly.

"What?" the girls asked shocked.

"I'll tell her it's over." James said.

"That's ridiculous. Don't do that." Stephanie said.

"Sirius will be leaving Dianne right after this so he can date you." James replied.

"He is good looking." Stephanie whispered.

"Miss Evans. I have something for you." Professor Slughorn said emerging from his office.

"Oh. Is it about my last career?" Lily asked.

"Yes." Slughorn replied slowly.

"Oh. They know. Doesn't matter." Lily replied walking forward with them.

"I found the perfect thing you should sign up for." Slughorn said handing her a flyer.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"A new production which is going to be performed in London this summer. You are the perfect age. You have had the experience. And they have offered to send someone over to help you practice for auditions." Slughorn said.

"Wow. And its new?" Lily asked excited.

"Yup. Came out this year. Takes place in the fifties of America." Slughorn said.

"Wow. This is really. Thank you." Lily replied looking at the flyer.

Hairspray

The New Musical

"You Can't Stop The Beat"

Auditions: June 30th 6am - 10 pm.

Had experience?

Let us know!

For students in boarding schools, people may be sent to help you prepare.

It went on with a registration form. She passed it to James and Stephanie.

"Lily. Do it! That way you can keep away from Petunia. I live in London. You could stay with me!" Stephanie shrieked.

"Then I won't see you all summer." James replied sadly.

"You'll have Sirius, Remus and Peter; James." Lily laughed.

"What do you think?" Slughorn asked.

"I'll send this to my parents. But for now. I'd like to practice. Look over the music." Lily said pocketing the flyer.

"I think you should go for Miss Penny Pingleton." Slughorn suggested. "Here you go. This is a good one to start with. A favorite." Slughorn said handing over the music. "And. A record of the song." Slughorn said handing over the record.

"You are to nice Professor." Lily said.

"Well. McGonagall got the music and Dumbledore found the record. We want you to feel more adjusted." Slughorn winked.

"Thanks." Lily said before hiding the record and papers insider her bag.

"Are you really going to do it?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know. I have to feel right for the part." Lily shrugged.

"I think we should tell Dumbledore about Christina." James said suddenly.

"That's where we were going." Lily said impatiently.

They began to run until they were outside Dumbledore's office. James said the last password and they all hurried up the steps. They knocked on the door and were surprised there was no answer.

They left quietly and went to McGonagall. She looked at the Gryffindors with a weird expression.

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore." Lily said quickly.

"He's away. Urgent business." McGonagall said.

"Well. When he gets back. Can someone find me? Thanks for the music" Lily said and then winked as they made their way to the great Hall for dinner.

Lily noticed Sirius stuffing his face was food. Lily ran up to him and sat down next to him.

"Spit it out." Lily said.

Sirius spat out his food.

"Not that! What happened?" Stephanie asked sitting on the other side of Sirius.

"She already sent a piece of parchment. She then started screaming." Sirius said.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Stuff like. 'My boyfriend!' 'Clear warning' 'Back stabber' 'Serves her right' 'Brat' and then some things that should not be said aloud." Sirius said.

"I'm done for." Lily said putting her head in her arms.

James silently stroked Lily's hair as she began to sob. Sirius looked at them and smirked. 'Knew he liked her' Sirius thought.

"So Stephanie. Things didn't work out between me and Dianne." Sirius said.

"Oh. Shame." Stephanie replied.

"Not really. How about we see if its works between you and me." Sirius said smoothly.

"Um. Sure." Stephanie said.

Sirius then wiped his mouth with his napkin. He put it down and began to kiss Stephanie. Stephanie was only happy to kiss him back. James smirked, silently wishing he could do that with lily.

~*~*~*~

Lily walked down to Breakfast the next day with Stephanie, Sirius and James, Remus was reading the paper and looked up at Lily. Everyone was looking at Lily.

Lily ran up to Remus. She sat down and took the paper. Remus turned away slowly, and continued eating his sausages. She looked at the headline. She gasped and ran out of the hall with the paper. James, Sirius and Stephanie followed.

She stopped facing the courtyard. She began to read.

_Hogwarts Star?_

There then was a huge picture of Lily walking down the corridors, chatting happily with Stephanie.

_Lily Evans, 15, transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the end of November. Many students couldn't help but notice that the teachers took a liking to her. Lily would be found hanging with the most popular people, yet act as shy as a toothpick. _

_We have only just found out that Albus Dumbledore, Head Master, himself brought the girl to the school. Why? Sources overheard the student talking to a teacher about her former career._

_Miss Evans is an American Exchange Student from the AMA, American Magic Academy. But since she was twelve, the girl has been spending evenings and weeknights on the big stage. Broadway is a huge thing to Muggles in America. Singing, Dancing and Acting. Miss Evans has been found performing in 'Wicked', and 'The Lion King'._

_Why the sudden interest in Hogwarts? But most importantly, a little star is within the walls of Hogwarts. The press in America is still trying to guess where their latest star has disappeared. Plans for the actress will be monitored. What can we expect from this source of talent?_

_Madeline Gennusa_


End file.
